legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
YouReeka
YouReeka (later known as Zorillo Plaza or Zorillo Station) was a town themed world. It was redesigned to become Nimbus Station. YouReeka featured a plaza in the center, and was infested with skunks, where the Skunkbusters worked on cleaning up the stink. Along the outside of the plaza were several houses and a train station. A map of the world, some models, and several screenshots were found in the beta game files. On the early LEGO Universe website, there was a poll including a minifig in a similar suit and appearance to the shaky, old cleaner in YouReeka. The poll read, "These minifigs will be included in the game! Which one do you like best?" That points out that YouReeka had been in a steady and good stage of development when it was removed from the game. A property originally designed for YouReeka, Cul-de-sac, was available for a short time in the Alpha and Beta. Minigames *Stink Storm *Mars Ship Debris *A Train-sorting Minigame Areas *The Plaza *Pants Party Danceclub *Train Station *PvP Arena *Hard Block Cafe *Inventor's House (with Stink Powered Balloon) *Water Slide *Police Station *Fire Station *Several shops (including a Tarbucks and a Clothing Store) *Gate to Pet Ranch *Hedge Maze *a Lemonade Booth *a Fortuneteller Booth *Nexus Gateway NPCs *Skunkbusters *Town Crier *PvP Arena Greeter Pirate *News Reporter *A CamBot *Several Inventors *Broombots *Many Vendors Cause of removal from the game An online news article on the development of LEGO Universe revealed why YouReeka might have been scrapped. As Seabury puts it, "How do you code fun?" To answer that question, the game developers have worked in three-week sprints, then re-evaluated — and sometimes scrapped — everything they've done. For example, one early level centered on LEGO skunks. But in play tests, older kids complained the theme was too childish — and worse, testers in Europe didn't even know what the animals were. So developers dumped that concept and went back to the digital drawing board. Trivia *YouReeka is a pun on both the exclamation "eureka" and the phrase "you reek", the latter referencing the skunks invading the plaza. *Zorillo Plaza is named after "zorrillo", the Spanish word for "skunk". There is also a real plaza in Spain named Plaza Zorrilla, located near Plaza Mayor. *The Skunkbusters are based upon the Ghostbusters franchise. Gallery 500px|left YouReeka.png Youreeka2.png TV7 1024x512.png TV5 1024x512.png Lego-universe-screenshot-8.jpg Visit vendor.png Talk to train guy.png Help youreeka.png Hazmat van.png s341.png|A YouReeka property S366.png|A YouReeka property S367.png|A YouReeka property Env won yore weapons-vendor-booth.png Env won yore spike-tree.png Env won yore phonebooth3.png Env won yore phonebooth2.png Env won yore phonebooth1.png Env won yore newspaper-box3.png Env won yore newspaper-box2.png Env won yore newspaper-box1.png Env won yore dumpster.png Youreeka ull.PNG Youreeka minifig 7.PNG Youreeka minifigs 1.PNG Banner 5.PNG Banner 4.PNG Pre alpha zorillo plaza.png|Zorillo Plaza Pod 1 Zorillo Station.gif|Evidently, Zorillo (YouReeka) Station existed right up until the end of 2009, when Bradford Rant launched the LEGO Pods. The message from Pod 1 contained the name "Zorillo Station", in addition to the previous name of Pet Cove. Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h10m01s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m36s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m34s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h08m09s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h04m30s173.png Houses.jpg Town shaded.jpg Townstudy2.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Pre-Alpha Category:YouReeka